As is known in the art, many modern high-throughput communication systems combine increased signaling rates with relatively complex modulation schemes to, for example, enhance spectral efficiency. In such systems, linear operation can be very important. Operational efficiency is also highly desirable in modern communication systems, particularly in applications that utilize depletable power sources (e.g., battery powered devices, etc.). To achieve high efficiency and linear operation, outphasing power amplifiers may be employed. However, the linearity levels achieved by outphasing power amplifiers often fall short of the levels desired for some modulation schemes. Techniques, circuits, and systems are therefore desirable that are capable of improving the efficiency of outphasing-type power amplifiers.